Curse of Armageddon (Title may change in the future)
by AltruisticPenguin
Summary: 4500 C.E. The world has been plunged into chaos. The nations have held several meetings to try and figure out what's happening, to no avail. However, five nations have their suspicions as to what is going on, and who might be responsible. They set out on their own in a race against time to find a long lost member of their family, and hopefully prevent the end of the world.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I claim to. This fan fiction is strictly for fun and entertainment purposes, not commercial (obviously). The only characters I "own" in this are those that aren't canon. (Ex: Atlantis.) And yes, I know that I am the 123,456,789,876,543,210****th**** person to have an Atlantis OC, and an end-of-the-world scenario, so if you don't want to read about yet another one, I suggest you find something else to read. **

**None of the events depicted in this story are based on real events; therefore, any mentions of war or political struggles will have made-up names. **

**Two more things before we get going. One: Characters may speak out of character every now and then, but this is because they will only need certain parts of their canon personality in this story due to it being an alternate universe. Two: Even though there will be a few historical references here and there, for the most part, this will be historically inaccurate. You have been given fair warning.**

**More chapters will come when I get the time. Also, the author's note will be at the bottom of this chapter, because they cannot be submitted as separate or filler chapters.**

_It was late at night; he and his brothers were sitting around a campfire. Or at least, they had been. At that moment, Mathias and Berwald were arguing, while he and Tino were trying to break it up without much progress, and Lukas was trying to finish his dinner. "What's going on?" A small voice spoke suddenly. We all fell silent and turned to look at the tent, where a little girl was standing. She had long blonde hair, gray eyes with some strange black markings around the left eye, and pale skin.  
"Oh, Amma, did we wake you up?" Tino asked. The little girl nodded. "I heard you all yelling." She said. Amma then carefully made her way over to them. "I heard you say that I have to go away, big brother Mathias…why did you say that?" she asked. The men shared an uncomfortable and worried look, unsure of how they should answer. Mathias then picked her up and he began to explain that she would have to be put into hiding, and that she wouldn't be alone, because her land and her people would be there with her. _

_The more she heard, the more Amma got upset. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. _

_"No, no, we do love you. We love you very much, Amma!" Mathias exclaimed, trying to calm her down. _

_"IF THAT'S TRUE, THEN WHY DO YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME?" Amma screamed._

_"Amma, please calm down and listen." Tino pleaded. "We are not trying to get rid of you; we are trying to protect you!"_

_"It won't be forever you know!" Mathias added. "It'll only be for a few centuries…"_

_ That was the wrong thing to say. Amma thrashed about in Mathias's arms as hard as she could, until she managed to get out of his grasp. As soon as she hit the ground, she picked herself up and ran into the woods as fast as she could go. Once the shock of the fact that she actually ran away from them subsided, they all followed, trying to catch up, calling her name and begging her to stop and come back, but the little girl kept running, and soon he and his brothers lost sight of her in the forest._

**Author's Note: I got Atlantis' human name (Amma) from a list of Nordic names that I found online. It's Old Norse for grandmother. Anyway, since Atlantis is a mythical place I felt that a Mythological name (or as close to one as I could find) would suit her best.**

**I have all five Nordics as brothers in this story, and they not paired with each other. No, I don't have anything against those pairings; (I find SuFin to be adorable myself) it's just that this story works a lot better with them as siblings instead of couples. **

**The characters in this story will be mainly referred to by their human names, but I will occasionally include the nation names too.**

**No, Atlantis will _not_ be paired with any canon characters. No, it's not because it's a major pet peeve of a lot of people who read fan fictions (annoying though that can be, if it's written properly, I personally don't mind it), but because I can't think of a valid, plausible reason to pair her with any of them. **


	2. Chapter One - Dream and Memories

**First of all, I'd like to say thank you very much to everyone who has followed this story so far! Here's hoping the next part doesn't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, nor do I claim to. Also, this story will be included on my DeviantART page. My username there is SymphonicNevermore, so if you see it there, just know that it's me.  
**

** Author's Note: (I know, it can be annoying to have these at the top sometimes, but I need to just say a couple of things about this chapter beforehand.) Yes, there are some cheesy futuristic things mentioned in this chapter, and I am aware of the fact that it's nothing overly original. Don't worry, I won't write cheap rip/knock-offs of stuff from, say, Star Wars or Doctor Who, I'll just keep it to the usual things you see/hear about in sci-fi. If the layout of this story is off, I apologize, I'm new to this site and am not yet used to the layout and settings.**

** Oh, and for those of you just joining us, if you haven't already seen this on the last chapter, I will repeat it once only.  
I know that the Nordics are OOC (out of character) in some parts. There are two reasons for this: First off, I've never written a full-length Hetalia Fanfiction before, so I don't have any real practice with writing about any of the characters. And secondly, this is a more serious story, and it won't work if they were 100% in character like they are in the manga and the anime, but I will do my best to keep the out of character stuff to as much of a minimum as possible. I apologize if it upsets anyone.**

**Finally, I've gone over this a few times to make sure there aren't any errors, however it is possible that I've overlooked one. Let me know if I have, and I will fix it. And I'm open to all genuine suggestions for improvement, so feel free to leave a review if you want.**

**Now, that's enough of my yammering, let's get back to the story.**

**Chapter One: Dream and Memories**

_Beep, beep, beep  
Beep, beep, beep_

Emil grumbled in his sleep, for once in no mood to get up at the sound of his alarm. Rolling over, he stretched out an arm and fumbled around, smacking his palm on the top of his nightstand for several minutes. At first he was confused when nothing happened, then he remembered. Lukas had given him a voice-controlled organizer last Christmas, which, among other things, functioned as an alarm clock. The instructions had stated that the only way to access any of the programs was to speak to it. Sitting up in his bed, Emil blearily glared at the top of the nightstand.  
"Alarm, turn off."  
The automated voice replied, _"Alarm off. Do you wish to reset the alarm for tomorrow morning?"_  
"Whatever."  
"_Sorry, I could not understand you. Do you wish to reset the alarm for tomorrow morning?"  
_"YES!"  
_"Processing…your alarm has been successfully reset for tomorrow."  
_Emil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. On the one hand, he liked the organizer, because it had finally succeeded in stopping his stupid brother Mathias from changing the time on his alarm clock and making him sleep late due to its voice-recognition feature…but sometimes, the thing was just annoying. Since he was now wide-awake, he decided to get dressed and head downstairs.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw that only two of his brothers were there.  
_'Hmm…Mathias and Lukas must be sleeping…either that or one of them is in the bathroom or whatever…' _He thought before looking into the kitchen. Berwald was cooking some bacon and eggs in the kitchen, judging by the scent in the air. Not yet in the mood to eat, Emil decided to head into the dining room and worry about his own breakfast later. In the dining room he saw Tino sitting in the far seat, eating some porridge and listening to the Finnish Morning News on his pocket holo-player. Tino looked up as he walked into the room and paused the program.  
"Good morning, Emil!" he greeted cheerfully. He must have noticed Emil's questioning look, because the next thing he said was, "As far as I know, Mathias is still in bed, and as for Lukas, I believe he's in the shower."  
"Okay…oh, and morning, I guess." Emil mumbled.  
Tino's face fell slightly. "What's wrong? Didn't get enough sleep?"  
"No…I had a bad dream. I know it sounds kinda stupid at my age, but yeah…" Emil said. Tino looked as though he didn't really believe him, but fortunately, he decided to not pursue the subject, and instead said, "Ah…I'm sorry to hear that, Emil. And no, it's not really stupid, we all have bad dreams every now and again; even the oldest nations do, so don't worry about it too much, okay?"  
Emil nodded and took a seat next to Tino. "Thanks." He said quietly.  
"No problem!" Tino replied.

The two of them sat in silence, Emil staring at the table while Tino continued eating his breakfast. He didn't want to reveal that the real reason for his lack of sleep was not a bad dream, per se, but another dream about their little sister. He and his brothers had reached an unspoken agreement that Amma was not to be mentioned at certain times of the day, such as first thing in the morning, or in retaliation during an argument. They had all blamed themselves for her running away, and for years they wondered if they would ever see her again, and if so, would she still believe that they had wanted to get rid of her. He could easily remember her, as could his brothers. The little girl who was only six in human years, but in reality was two hundred. Emil remembered the day she was born, he had been very happy, because it meant that he was no longer the youngest, and would hopefully be treated like the 450-year-old nation he was, and not a baby. Their father and mother had tasked them with caring for her while they went off somewhere…they had all promised on their honor as Sons of Scandia and as nations that they would do everything they could to keep her safe should their father and mother fail to return.

And then they drove her away, all because of a curse.

They never knew who had cursed Amma, or why they would have targeted her. All their parents had said was that it happened during Amma's birth, and that part of the details mentioned something about the bearer of the curse bringing about the "end of the world as it is known". They did not say anything else, and they had come to believe that the reason for it was because their parents didn't know anything else. He hated to admit it even now, but he and his brothers had panicked about it when they first found out. They had talked for days on end, trying to figure out what to do. Lukas had tried using some of his magic, but it failed; the black claw-shaped markings surrounding Amma's left eye were as obvious as they ever were.

In the end, they had decided that, for Amma's (and the world's) safety, they would have to send their little sister and her land into hiding, and hopefully prevent the curse from coming to pass. Mathias had been against it from the beginning, saying that Amma had no control over what had happened to her, and that sending her away wouldn't be fair. Berwald and Lukas had countered by saying that at the very least, they could prevent the curse from affecting the entire world, and that, harsh though it was, they would have to risk Amma's life in order to potentially save the world. Finally, Mathias accepted that they would have to send Amma and her land into hiding, but he was adamant about the fact that he still disliked the idea intensely and even demanded that it would only be for a couple of centuries, because curse or not, he would go and get her, because he still cared about her.

That had triggered the argument with Berwald. Berwald had gotten angry that Mathias had suggested that he no longer cared about Amma because he had been the one to initially suggest the idea to hide her away. Tino, who hated seeing his brothers fight, especially with their little sister around, had tried to stop them before the fight became physical, but both Mathias and Berwald didn't listen, even when Tino had tried to warn them that Amma was sleeping and that they might wake her up.

Amma herself turned out to be the one who broke up the argument when she stepped out of the tent she had been in, and almost immediately asked why they had wanted to "get rid of her" and wondered what she had done wrong. Mathias and Tino had tried to explain to her that they didn't want to get rid of her, nor had she done something wrong, but that she would have to go into hiding for her own safety. All that seemed to accomplish was further convincing Amma that she was no longer wanted, because she had gotten even more upset. Then that idiot Mathias had to go too far and tell her that she wouldn't be alone because her land and her people would be in hiding with her, and that it wouldn't be for too long; only a couple of centuries. That had sealed it, for Amma had screamed and jumped down from Mathias's arms and ran off.  
He never forgot her last words: _"If you really loved me, you would never want to get rid of me!"_

Emil had been lost in thought for so long, that he hadn't noticed that Berwald had come out and eaten his breakfast, and that he and Tino were trying to get his attention.  
"Emil…Emil…EMIL!" Tino called.  
"Huh? Wha-?" Emil shook his head as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He looked at his brothers who were looking at him with concern. "Oh…sorry." He said. "I didn't get much sleep last night, so I guess I'm still tired."  
"Are you sure you're okay? You've been looking a little spaced-out for a while now." Tino said.  
"Yes, I'm fine, really." Emil said. "Sorry to worry you guys."  
"Well, if you're sure." Tino said cautiously. Emil nodded. "All right then."  
"Hey, you'd better get ready, we have to get going soon." Berwald chimed in.  
"Why?" Emil asked.  
"There's a World Conference in Geneva today." Berwald explained.  
Emil blinked at him. "Another one?"  
"I know, I know. It seems pointless considering how "well" the others have gone lately, but there's nothing we can do about it. The UN made the decision."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Anyway, it starts at midday, so we have to leave soon if we're going to get there on time." Berwald explained.  
"Thanks for the heads-up, Berwald. I'll go and get ready now." Emil said.  
He headed upstairs and down the hallway, passing Mathias who had just come out of the shower, and went back into his room, where he gathered everything he would need for the trip to Switzerland and packed them into a duffle bag. He then grabbed his holo-player, which contained all of his documents for the World Confrences and placed it into the bag as well before zipping it up. Now that he was ready, he left his room again, closing the door behind him and headed downstairs where he met up with Berwald and Tino.  
"Ready." He said.  
"Good. We'll just wait for Mathias and Lukas and then we'll be off." Berwald said. Emil nodded and leaned against a wall.  
_  
"Amma…wherever you are…I hope that you forgive us."_


End file.
